fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Kizuna! PreCure
Kizuna! PreCure is LYC's first long term series. The themes are romance, space, and time. It has a slightly dark plot. Cures Hajime Subaru/Cure Espoir Hajime is a shy, reserved, intelligent, and almost silent teenage boy who dreams of being a writer. He has feelings for his childhood friend, Sakutaro Sakurai, which is one of the major plot points throughout the series. He transforms into the black-themed PreCure of intelligence, Cure Espoir, who controls water and ice. His main attack is called "Intelligent Maelstrom". His catchphrases are "Your logic is way off!" and "I cannot pass up the opportunity study this...". Sakutaro Sakurai/Cure Matsuri Sakutaro is the school's student council president, and a reliable teenage boy. He dreams of taking over his family's bath-house, despite his pretty successful career as a student. He, despite being oblivious to Hajime's feelings, has feelings for Hajime, as well. He transforms into the lilac PreCure of tranquility Cure Matsuri, who controls flowers and mist. His main attack is called "Tranquil Excorcism". His catchphrases are "Calm down." and "Let me help!". Wataru Sumadera/Cure Pinky Wataru is a sporty and energetic teenage boy. He likes hugs way too much. He dreams of continuing to play baseball. He transforms into the pink PreCure of energy, Cure Pinky, who controls lightning. His main attack is called "Energetic Charge". His catchphrases are "Let's go _____!" and "I think you need a hug!". Hiroto Hinata/Cure Burning Hiroto is a bold and no-nonsense boy with a passion for electronics, despite his seemingly delinquent-like exterior. He transforms into the red PreCure of courage, Cure Burning. His main attack is called "Courageous Eruption". His catchphrases are "Screw you!" and "Leave me alone before I make you leave me alone.". Reito Subaru/Cure Wing Reito is the primary antagonist of the first seven episodes, before his past is discovered. He can transform into the PreCure of purity, Cure Wing, who controls light. His main attack is called "Pure Luminous". His catchphrases are "What's this?" and "Hmmmm...". Fairies Vanta Vanta is a wolf-like fairy. He's intelligent, strict, and typically leads the fairies. He ends his sentences with "-bura". Pururu Pururu is a rabbit-like fairy. He's tranquil, effecient, and traditional. He ends his sentences with "-ruru". Rosa Rosa is a bird-like fairy. She's energetic, extroverted, and a jokester (though no one likes her jokes). She ends her sentences with "-roro". Infra Infra is a bear-like fairy. He's courageous, easily-angered, and bold. He ends his sentences with "-fura". Ivorii Ivorii is lamb-like fairy. She's kind, gullible, and easygoing. She ends her sentences with "-veve". Running Jokes Despite being a rather dark series, Kizuna! still has its fair share of running jokes, usually referring to each characters' virtues. * Hajime using overly-long and advanced words that no one else in the cast understands. * Sakutaro taking things too lightly. * Wataru having his mouth duct-taped shut (usually by Hiroto). * Hiroto trying to protect everyone and getting hurt as a result. * Reito being waaaaaaaay too much of a cinnamon roll. * Hajime conducting experiments on the other Cures and fairies. Villains Elyon Elyon is a god-like entity and the main antagonist of the series. He is a being dressed in pure-white, who controls his minions using the power of a book called the Truth. Void Elyon's "son". Michelle Elyon's daughter. Rosa Rosa is the eldest and strongest of the Holy Trinity. Denizens The main monsters of the day. They used to be people controlled by Elyon, but have now lived so long that they have no body, and are just white clouds who infect inanimate objects. Allies Princess Haumea Haumea is a young princess who sent the fairies to awaken the new Cures. MAJOR SPOILERS. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK: Haumea is revealed in the end of the second-to-last episode to be the true main antagonist of the series. She is the one who created Elyon, pulled the universe into utter chaos, and forced suffering upon every living thing. All because she wanted Sakutaro to herself. When she's revealed to be the one behind everything, she demands that Sakutaro marry her, or she'll destroy the universe. Sakutaro reluctantly agrees, so that Hajime and the others can live. With the combined power of the Truth, the Espoir Arrow, Infinite Cure Espoir's power, and the rip in the space-time-continuum caused by the death of a God (Elyon), Cure Espoir is able to kill her before she can even touch Sakutaro, at the cost of Hajime's very existence and the other Cure's memories. As Hajime disappears, he smiles and says "My calculations were correct..." Metaphors Many characters and plot points are metaphors for the world’s actual problems. Due to being a series meant to promote diversity, tolerance, and acceptance, many themes and metaphors may not sit well with your beliefs. I do hope you keep an open mind. * Elyon and his followers are a metaphor for religion, a cause of many wars. * The Cures being boys this time around is a metaphor for diversity. Category:Fan Series Category:Romance Fanseries Category:Mystery Theme Series Category:Hope Themed Series Category:Space Themed Series